The New attack
by ele97
Summary: As Jasper has to fight whith his old friend elena,cause she has trouble with the volturi and she is about to pull the cullens in it,are new sides about jasper and some other characters.This story is how i imagine to be the continuing of the twilight saga
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Elena

Jasper looked in my eyes and said "im sorry but it's not possible."

Suddenly his hand was under my chin he stopped for a second as if he was thinking. "your such a coward jazz I cant believe it ! All the time we had together . If you want to throw it away then at least look me in the eyes" I shouted . I was so angry , how could he do this ? he was always like : protect the ones that mean something to me , but I always thought I was one of those. Slowly he turned around and looked at me .

" don't make it more difficult to me that it is already . Please Elena . Come on , you think I am happy about this ? but you know that I cant let you run around if aro wants to kill you and everyone that's helping you . Elena ! Please , try to understand me I have got a family now" I wasn't really listening anymore I knew what I had to do . This gift wasn't given to me without a reason . So I looked in his eyes . I could feel my influence going into him . He was strong . No question . But I was strong too . " Don't do this Elena . Please" he said , his voice was already shaking and getting weak . _Such a fool_ _doesn't he know that fighting it just makes him weaker ? _"you left me no choice jazz" I said I felt he was

Ready . He had gave me a promise once , a lot time ago and if he wasn't strong enough to keep it I would have to force him do tit "you are going home now . And you are going to tell Carlisle and the others, that I am leaving . And that I am not coming back . And that our friendship , and the piece we had , is over . But tell hi also I am not going to hurt anybody unless I am forced to do it . Do you understand jasper ?" He was fighting it , I could see that but he gave up soon "yes" was the last thing I heard from him . From the man that used to be my best friend . In moment like this , I miss the new born army life , everything was so easy there . The thing is that everybody thinks they're the first one that go away fall in love get a family and the turn against me ! but im 1249 years old . I've seen some things until now . I started running . I didn't know exactly were but…. I just had to get away from him . Get away of all of them .I have to admit that I really thought this one was gonna be different but nope I am the looser again . that's my faith I guess helping them giving them your trust and then watch them throwing it down and destroying it . I was so tired of it .


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi , i know not many people have read this but i will do my best to publish new chapters as fast as i can :)_

_if you have an opinion to this please review :D and i apologise for every mistake i may have made , cause english is not my language . _

Chapter 2: Carlisle

The moment jasper walked into the door, I knew something was wrong.

I knew it because Edward was staring at him, like there was something strange going on in his mind, and I knew it because he was looking strange. It was the expression in his eyes. They were … empty. It seemed like Elena had compelled him. He came in slowly and Emmet just said what we were all thinking. Okay maybe not exactly what we were thinking but in his own way. "What a Slut. Honestly she compelled him? I thought they were like best friends" he said. He sounded angry

"Relax Emmet. Don't forget that Jasper just tried to kill her." Edward said. He was of course right. But Jasper had insisted that it was the only way. Jasper, who had just been standing in the middle of the room until now , started talking . "Im supposed to tell you that she is leaving , and that she is not coming back . And that the piece is over . But that she wont hurt anybody unless she's forced to ." Life came back into his eyes.

But now he was …. Broken . It was like a part of him would just get out of his body in a violent way . "Are you ok?" Alice asked worried.

Jasper turned around slowly "Yes I think so . She had told me that I always hurts the first time , but I wouldn't have ever imagined that it would be like that" . "How was it ?" Emmet asked . He was obviously ready to fight …. Again . "Like they would rip a piece out of your heart"

Suddenly he smiled . "Elena always used to say that it's the prove that we have souls. This pain it's the same with human and vampires and even werewolf's" . I hadn't ever thought about that , and to say the truth it gave me a bit of hope that this fight might be for a reason finally , but there were more important things to think about right now.

In this moment Bella came in . She looked at Edward , then at jasper . I could hear her heart beating faster "What is it ? what happened?" she asked . She seemed very worried . I admired how fast her brain worked . Or she probably just knew us too good . She looked tired , no wonder , after everything the poor girl had gone through in the last few months .

Jasper looked at Edward , and Edward nodded . It was time that Bella to learn the whole story of jaspers new-born-time . "Go get rennesmee Bella ,I think she listen to that too" they seemed like having one of those telepathic conversations they always have though he cant hear her still , though she was a vampire now . "Ok im going" she runned and two or three seconds later there were both back. I was once again surprised by the wave of happiness that came over me looking in Rennesmes big brown eyes . _Im a grandfather . I never thought that day would ever come . _. Then Jasper started talking and we were all concentrated .

"Well i have already told you a lot about my new-born life , but i havent told you everything .Well in the first two weeks of my new life I was very confused and i didnt really know what to do with my feelings . And more importand other peoples feelings . Until then i still thought that those feelings were my own . But then i met elena she was already very old when i met her so she knew what i had to do . She hekped me discover my power and she saved my live more than once . But there was one thing that had always been driving me crazy about her was ... she has that gift . She can make other people do what she says. But she never wanted to use that gift unless she really had to , now i know why . Its awful . Her will gets inside you and you cant do anything against it . And then when you have done what you were supposed to do it rips it out violently . The thing is that she did this with the wrong  
>person. It was selfdefense but... Aro is just not the person to make jokes with..."<p>

I could se the suprise in bellas and Renesmmes faces . The fact that someone would ever use a gift like this on someone like aro . But elena has always been different than the others . Maybe the fact that she was so old made the fear of death very small . But whatever it was still very stupid of her to think she could just get away with this . But maybe she didnt even think that.

"Well Aro was about to kill her . But she used her gift gainst him . She dosnt let him to kill her or let someone else kill or hurt her . But the problem is she forgot the 'and nobody else that means something to me ' part . Thats why we were all in danger . I tried to ... kill her but she compelled me too "  
>Bella looked a bit shocked . I didnt know if it was the fact that Jasper tried to kill his best friend , or the fact that his best friend is so about the only one that ever got away from aro whithout him to want it .<br>" But what are we going to do now ? " Bella said emotional loaded.  
>In this moment we heard a voice from the back " i will tell you what to do " It was Elena .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi , i know not many people have read this but i will do my best to publish new chapters as fast as i can :)_

_if you have an opinion to this please review :D and i apologise for every mistake i may have made , cause english is not my language ._

Chapter 3 : Jasper

" I will talk to Aro okay ?" She said . I was surprised . Not because she came back . I had expected this but I thought she would have come back to tell me what a jerk I was . but I knew I had done the right thing … or at least tried to do it . I didn't let any doubt get close to me . But I was surprised that it seemed like she wanted to help us . I knew her  
>since more than three centuries and though she was the best friend i ever had i knew that if she was angry at you once , she could be angry for a thousand years .<p>

Carlisle looked at her with all the kindness and love he had in his eyes and answered " Would you do that Elena ? Please ? You know i just want to protect " she interupted him " the ones you love carlisle i know " she smiled . The respect she had for carlisle was obvious " its not you im disapointed of . I will help you, it was my fault that i came back." I looked at her , she didint look back . _She's not angry at you _i realised _she's_ _disapointed_ . That was even worse with her . She wouldnt talk to me anymore , until i would do something to prove her i was worth it . Or until one of us would die . I wasnt sure what would happen first . Rosalie and Alice looked at her and smiled both . Their sympathy for her , made me start dupting my decision . especialy Alice . For her Elena was something like her best friend , because she have had the same experiance about loosing her past as human .

Elena didnt even look back , she looked at bella instead . She smiled and her smile and her eyes were full of love and peace . Now i remembered why my friendship with her had lasted so long . Then she looked at Edwasr and her smile became ... sad , and melancholic . There were probably a lot of things she hadnt told me , but i was afraid i would neer find out . She still didnt even look at me . She was completely ignoring me . Suddently i felt bad about it . I hated that . There were many things that she could do good , but she could always make you feel bad .

Renesmee who had been in the kitchen when elena had came in walked into the room . Elena looked at her and renesmee touched der forhead as she always did when she was transmiting a thought . Elena smiled and noded  
>"yes i know Sweety " she said . " Well i will go to italy tomorow , and im gonna talk to him ".<br>It made me sad seeing her like this . It was obvious that she knew she would probably die .But still i tryed to deny that o i said : But he cant actualy hurt you right ? i mean you compelled him ... "  
>She didnt look at me . She was looking at the wall but at least she anwreded me . " Yes but he will threaten me that he will kill you . " I looked at her . She was right . All tha anger that was there before was gone and all i felt was sympathie and pity. And suddently i wish i could help her . But i knew i couldnt . So took her hand and turned her away from the wall she was looking at and made her look at me . " im comming with you . I'm sorry Elena . I promised myself i wouldnt be sorry , but i am ." She looked in my eyes and her anger and her disapointment disapeared , and instead there was love and kindness . It was thet smile that i had been missing so much , we would find a way . I was sure .<p> 


End file.
